


Narrow Fields

by softintelligence



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Angst, Confrontations, Multi, Pre-Canon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softintelligence/pseuds/softintelligence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kariya hasn't spoken to Tokiomi in years, but Aoi tells Kariya about Tokiomi's marriage proposal. Kariya goes to confront Tokiomi, and things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narrow Fields

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna_Cat16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Cat16/gifts).



> Written for [Luna_Cat16](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Cat16) for the [2014 Fate/Secret Servant](fate-secret-servant.tumblr.com) exchange. Thank you! I had a lot of fun writing for you!

Kariya hadn't talked to Tokiomi in years. It had been part of his resolution to rid himself of the ties to the magus system. Even though he had once considered a Tokiomi a friend, Kariya's determination--his ethics and morals--were greater than whatever friendship they had.

After all, to preserve a connection with the Tohsaka family would be to acknowledge the previous truth that he, Matou Kariya, had been introduced to Tokiomi through his status as one of the three original magi families.

That was too much. Kariya had to disconnect. It was not painless. He had always valued his conversations with Tokiomi, whether they be mundane, such as the next meal Tokiomi was learning to cook, or more serious, such as the rigor of Tokiomi's training. But for his sake, he had to. Kariya vowed he would never speak to Tokiomi, or another magus, again.

And yet, on his return to see Aoi--as they sat in the park, side by side, his shoulder touching hers in the intimate way that they had always touched, she uttered the words:

"Tohsaka Tokiomi has proposed to me, Kariya-kun."

Kariya looked at her round, warm face--the same face he had known his whole life, the face that drew him back to Miyama, over and over again despite his misgivings toward his family. "Ah," he said. "Are you fine with it, then?"

She smiled, and he felt warmth spread over his face, felt his heart speed up. Even if her smile was not for him, even then. This was the feeling that she brought up within him. "Tohsaka Tokiomi is a good man," she said. "They are a good family."

"Yes," Kariya said. "But the life you're choosing . . ." He laughed a little, trying to wave off the judgment in his voice. "Isn't Tokiomi just a bit overbearing? His upbringing, his magus status--"

"Kariya-kun," Aoi said, putting a hand on his arm. Her hand was small, but her fingers elegant, long. He had always thought that she should have played piano. "Tokiomi is a very kind man."

Ah. So it was like that. Tokiomi had already proven himself to Aoi.

"I see," Kariya said. "Well . . . If you're fine with it, then . . ." He touched the top of her hand, squeezed, perhaps a bit harder than he intended.

She smiled, nonetheless. "I am happy, Kariya-kun. I understand what I am doing."

Kariya nodded, sharply. He looked away from her, at the children playing in the park. He wanted to say, 'You could still live an ordinary life. It is not too late. Run away with me. Leave this town with me.' Something to that effect.

But Kariya did not.

When they parted that day, Kariya pulled Aoi into his embrace. For a moment, as she pressed her hands against his back, he thought she would change her mind, but she only said, "Goodbye, Kariya-kun," with that same, gentle smile. 

\---

When Kariya rang the doorbell to Tokiomi's home, it was evening. He fully expected a maid to answer. Perhaps even Tokiomi's father. But instead, the man who answered was none other than Tohsaka Tokiomi himself.

"Matou Kariya," Tokiomi said, surprise written all over his face. Whether that surprise was pleasant or not, Kariya could not tell in the darkness of the doorway. "I haven't spoken to you in ages. Come in."

Kariya removed his shoes and followed Tokiomi inside. He had not planned this well. He was not even sure what he wanted to say. There was no convincing a magus not to do something once they had set their minds to it. He could not possibly tell Tokiomi to call off his marriage with Aoi. Tokiomi needed the Zenjou bloodline to enhance the magical aptitude of his children.

The thought of Tokiomi marrying Aoi for the sake of her bloodline ability made Kariya feel sick inside.

At one point, Kariya had harbored an affection for Tokiomi--the kind of affection one harbored for a more successful friend, one of whom turned their attention on you above all others. Even in a high society as the one Tokiomi appeared to live in, he had always given time to Kariya, and now . . . For Kariya to see Tokiomi now, in his gaudy red suit, matured with such defined features made Kariya's fingers itch.

"Kariya," Tokiomi said, as they walked up the stairs to Tokiomi's study, and his familiarity made Kariya feel both pleased and angry--at himself, and at Tokiomi. "What brings you here?"

Kariya sat down in a chair across from Tokiomi's desk, and Tokiomi stood near the tall windows that overlooked the garden. He had always carried himself with an air of pride. That certainly hadn't changed. Of course Aoi would be attracted to someone like Tokiomi. It seemed natural, now.

Kariya did not know what to say. For a moment, he was angry at himself again. He had come here with such purpose, and now, in front of Tokiomi, Kariya had lost it all.

"Kariya?" Tokiomi asked again, turning around to look at Kariya. His gaze was intense, searching, and Kariya dropped his gaze from Tokiomi's eyes to the long fingers on Tokiomi's hands.

"Perhaps we could play a game of chess," Kariya said. "Like the old days. These days, do you even have a chance anymore?"

Tokiomi smiled indulgently, smug and self-important. "Kariya," he said, and there was something unknowable to Kariya in Tokiomi's voice, the way he said his name, as if it were some elaborate joke that Tokiomi was playing on Kariya. "I hope that you did not come all the way here just to play a game of chess with me."

"No," Kariya admitted.

Tokiomi sat down at his desk. He picked up a pen on the desk and began to spin it around in his hand. Kariya watched the rotation, mesmerized. "This is about Aoi, isn't it?"

Kariya jerked his eyes up, his jaws clamping down together. It took him a moment to release his jaw enough to speak. "You're clever as always, aren't you, Tokiomi?"

"I understand that you had feelings for her," Tokiomi said. "You did spend many days in our youth with her, after all." He folded his hands over his desk, leaning forward, and Kariya could not help but lean forward a little, as well. "Are you here to dissuade me from marriage, Kariya?"

Kariya studied Tokiomi's face. The face he had become familiar with; after all, who in the magus world did not know the Tohsaka family? Successful, brilliant, blessed with powerful magic. In a way, all of Tokiomi's traits made him desirable. Even Tokiomi's face. 

Of course Aoi would be pleased with a match such as with Tokiomi.

What could Kariya offer to dissuade Tokiomi?

"I'm not here to dissuade you," Kariya said at last, out of options. "I merely came to see the man Aoi would marry."

Tokiomi's smile turned--not kind, but not unkind, either. Kariya was unable to read the the emotion on Tokiomi's face. "Perhaps if you had stayed," Tokiomi said, "and inherited the magus bloodline--"

"No," Kariya said.

"It is truly a shame," Tokiomi said, leaning back. "I would have liked to work beside you, Kariya."

"I'm not interested," Kariya said. He could tell Tokiomi now: The truth of the Matou family bloodline, the secret of its magic. But even then, what would that accomplish, besides incurring Zouken's wrath?

Even Kariya had a will to live.

"I just wanted to say," Kariya said, "treat Aoi well, Tokiomi."

"I will," Tokiomi said.

Kariya stood. "I'll take my leave," he said. A moment's hestitation, and then: "Thank you for your time, Tokiomi."

Tokiomi stood, too. He stood between Kariya and the exit to the door, and Kariya furrowed his eyebrow.

"Tokiomi?"

"As I said," Tokiomi said, "it is a shame that you abandoned the Matou family line." He stepped in closer, until finally his leg was between Kariya's.

Kariya's heart pounded. "Tokiomi, what--"

"Have you ever had . . . an inclination toward something, Kariya?" Tokiomi asked. "Even though I am marrying Aoi, I've come to realize there's something--different about me. An itch that can't be scratched. And yet, the magus bloodline cannot be carried on by this . . . itch."

"What are you talking about," Kariya said, lip trembling, heat pooling in his stomach.

"Kariya," Tokiomi said. "I think you have come to realize exactly what I am talking about."

Tokiomi placed a hand on Kariya's shoulder and pressed his lips on his.

Kariya was still. His breathing was labored, his hands holding the edges of the desk.

Tokiomi pulled away. "Well?"

"You're--you're getting married, to Aoi," Kariya said, aware of how helpless he sounded. "You can't--"

"I like Aoi," Tokiomi said. "But that is a marriage of convenience."

"Tokiomi," Kariya said.

Tokiomi pressed his lips to Kariya's again. This time, Kariya parted his lips, raised his hands and put his hands on Tokiomi's arms, gripped him. He hadn't been touched in ages, hadn't felt human contact in so long, hadn't been intimate with anyone, and now that he had it, Kariya did not know how to adjust.

Tokiomi put a hand on the back of Kariya's neck and tilted his head. The way he touched him wasn't hard, but gentle, and Kariya wondered: would this be how Tokiomi would touch Aoi? Tokiomi had said--he had an inclination, but Kariya himself wasn't so sure he shared that inclination, and yet, when he imagined Tokiomi kissing Aoi the same way he was kissing Kariya now, Kariya felt himself becoming increasingly aroused and uncomfortable.

No.

This was wrong, this was--

Kariya put his hands on Tokiomi's chest and shoved him back.

"Kariya," Tokiomi said, surprised. "I thought--"

"No," Kariya said. He wiped his wet mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. "You should save this for your wife."

Tokiomi snorted. "I told you--"

"I'm leaving," Kariya said, quickly making his way out of the study, but Tokiomi grabbed his arm.

"I could be persuaded," Tokiomi said. 

Kariya stared at him, breathing hard. He felt as though he were losing his mind. Tokiomi was propositioning him, and for a moment, Kariya entertained the thought. 

"You always did have potential," Tokiomi continued. "And if not in magic, then perhaps--"

Kariya shook with rage. Magic. It ended up there as always, didn't it? The thing that Kariya had sworn to stay away from. And even if Tokiomi claimed he could be persuaded, then--Kariya knew. Tokiomi's values were too closely aligned. Eventually, he would bring Aoi back into the fold. Tokiomi needed her.

Kariya yanked his arm away. "I'm leaving," he said, voice low, and took long strides out of the study to the front door.

At the bottom of the stairs, Kariya looked over his shoulder. Tokiomi was standing there, at the top of the stairs, watching him.

"Kariya," Tokiomi said.

"I will not talk to you again," Kariya said. "I won't associate with magic again."

"A shame," Tokiomi called after him. "One day, you'll come to regret it, Kariya."

"I won't," Kariya said, at the door. He looked over his shoulder. "I'll die by my values, Tokiomi." He let out a breath and glared, as hard as he could, up at Tokiomi. "Take care of Aoi and your family, Tokiomi, or I'll come back for you."

Tokiomi snorted. "I look forward to it, Kariya," he said. "Goodbye."

Kariya slammed the door behind him as he left.

\---

Kariya swore he would never talk to Tokiomi again. He would not look for him. He would not pursue him. These things were better left alone. He had cut himself off, was determined not to cause trouble.

Yes, he would visit Aoi. When Sakura and Rin were born, he would help them. He brought them gifts. He pushed the idea out of Tokiomi out of his mind.

Until, one day, it came. The words, uttered out of Aoi's mouth--words he had never realized would make his blood run cold:

"Kariya-kun, Sakura has gone to the Matou family."


End file.
